Halloween, Merlin et moi
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: Harry est toujours un peu triste, à Halloween. Mais cette année là, Merlin est venu frapper à sa porte ! Petit OS, sans slash, juste pour le plaisir.


Kikou tout le monde !

Voici un petit OS tout mignon tout champignon, sans rime ni raison, pas de quoi tomber en pamoison mais j'espère qu'il plaira à votre corazon ( j'ai pas trouvé de rime en -on ;o) !

Bref, fini les âneries, pour dire ce qui est important :

Basé sur HP, ne m'appartient pas.

Thème : Halloween, l'idée m'est venue d'un concours sur ManyFics, un site que je vous conseille mais dont je ne vous donne pas l'adresse car ffnet la refuse.

Pas de slash, pas d'avertissement particulier, juste du plaisir à l'écrire, et pour vous à le lire !

P.S. : pour ceux qui attendent désespérément la suite de Que reste-t-il, gardez patience, elle arrive ! Mais les cours sont plus compliqués que prévus ;o)

* * *

oOoOoOo

Halloween, Merlin et moi.

oOoOoOo

Harry n'avait jamais eu le droit de participer à cette fête.

Et cette année encore, il ne pouvait que rester à la maison, et distribuer aux enfants qui passaient les bonbons que Pétunia avait achetés pour l'occasion. C'était un peu énervant, parce que les enfants qui venaient étaient parfois, souvent même, plus vieux que lui, et ils avaient le droit de s'amuser, de se déguiser et de manger des bonbons alors que lui ne pouvait rien faire.

Il savait bien que sa tante n'aimait pas cette fête : ça l'obligeait à ouvrir sa porte à des inconnus, et même si c'était des enfants elle aurait préféré que personne ne puisse voir chez elle. En plus, les enfants étaient déguisés, donc elle ne pouvait même pas voir à qui elle parlait. Harry savait tout ça, parce que c'est à cause de ça que c'était à lui de distribuer les bonbons.

oOo

Et il avait compris depuis longtemps que si Pétunia acceptait de participer à cette fête, c'était uniquement pour permettre à Dudley de la faire aussi, et de lui donner un paquet énorme de bonbons quand il venait sonner à sa propre maison. Il fallait faire semblant de ne pas le reconnaitre, alors qu'il ressemblait toujours à une baleine même s'il était déguisé en vampire. Le plus drôle, ç'avait été la fois où il s'était déguisé en citrouille. Pour le coup, il avait effectivement le bon format !

Mais Harry avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Dudley n'avait jamais eu le droit de se déguiser en sorcier. C'était pourtant bien, un sorcier ! Comme Merlin l'Enchanteur, il avait vu un dessin animé à l'école, avec Merlin et Moustique. Avec sa baguette, Merlin réussissait à faire toute la vaisselle à la place de Moustique ! Vraiment, Harry aurait beaucoup aimé ça ! Et quand il se transformait en dragon, en poisson, en puce ! Dudley n'aurait jamais osé l'embêter, s'il avait pu se transformer en dragon. Et s'il de transformait en puce, ça veut dire qu'il ne lui fallait presque rien pour ne plus avoir faim.

oOo

Il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'étrange, à Halloween. Il se sentait toujours un peu triste, ce jour-là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était comme si son cœur se tordait un peu dans sa poitrine, comme si sa gorge devenait trop étroite pour qu'il puisse respirer normalement. Ce n'était pas très rigolo, comme sensation. Le soir, souvent, à Halloween, il pleurait un peu sur son matelas, dans le placard.

Et son front le grattait, autour de la cicatrice due à l'accident de voiture. Il n'en n'avait évidemment jamais parlé à son oncle où à sa tante, parce qu'il savait, sans avoir besoin de l'entendre, que cela faisait partie des choses qu'il ne fallait pas mentionner au 4, Privet Drive.

oOo

Mais ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est que cet Halloween, celui de ses sept ans, serait un peu différent des autres.

Partout dans le pays, comme tous les ans à cette date, des hommes et des femmes oubliaient quelques minutes Jack O'Lantern pour se recueillir en l'honneur de trois personnes, deux décédées et un disparu. Les sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre murmuraient tous les prénoms de James, Lily et Harry Potter. Tant de dévotion ne pouvait rester sans effet, et la foi des sorciers en leur Sauveur ne pouvait que lui être un jour profitable. Ce fut en ce 31 octobre.

oOo

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte pour la énième fois depuis le matin, il se dit qu'il commençait à en avoir assez. Il espérait que la réserve de bonbons serait bientôt épuisée, plutôt recevoir un mauvais sort que de continuer à faire entrer un tel froid dans la maison.

Pourtant, il fut surpris par la personne devant la porte. Au point qu'il en oublia sa colère. L'homme ne lui cria pas trick or treat, et d'ailleurs il semblait un peu vieux pour ça. Mais c'était étrange, parce qu'il était quand même déguisé : il avait une grande robe noir avec des dessins argentés en bas, une cape en tissu épais par-dessus, et il portait des bottes. Le pire était sans doute le balai qu'il tenait à la main, et le bâton en bois qui ressortait de sa ceinture. Harry aurait juré que c'était la baguette magique de Merlin. Et il fut presque sûr de lui quand il aperçut le hibou perché sur la voiture de Vernon, il avait exactement la même tête qu'Archimède, l'oiseau de l'Enchanteur.

Alors il se pencha vers son visiteur, et lui demanda tout bas, de peur de se faire entendre à l'intérieur de la maison :

- Vous êtes un sorcier ?

L'homme, grand, brun aux cheveux long et aux yeux bleus, eut un grand sourire et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Oui ! Mais c'est un secret, j'ai le droit de t'en parler mais il ne faut pas que les autres le sachent. Ils ne seraient pas très contents, ton oncle et ta tante, s'il savait qu'il y a un sorcier devant leur maison, non ?

- Ca c'est vrai ! renchérit Harry, toujours chuchotant mais terriblement excité. Je crois qu'ils auraient un peu peur. Vous vous appelez Merlin ?

L'homme rit doucement, d'un rire un peu roque qui troubla l'enfant, comme après ses rêves étranges et familiers.

- Non, je ne suis pas Merlin. Il a vécu il y a trop longtemps. Pourtant, je connais quelqu'un qui lui ressemble beaucoup, dit-il avec une lueur d'espièglerie dans le regard. Non, moi je suis Sirius.

- C'est bizarre, comme nom !

- Tu l'as dit ! C'est même très bizarre. Mais tu sais que ma cousine, c'est encore pire ? Elle s'appelle Androméda.

- Whaou ! C'est vraiment bizarre ! C'est une sorcière, aussi ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius avec un sourire, heureux des réactions émerveillées de Harry.

- Alors tous les sorciers ont des noms comme ça ? demanda le curieux.

- Eh bien, non ! C'est à cause de notre famille, ils sont un peu toqués. Mais il y a beaucoup de sorciers avec de noms normaux : j'en connaît un qui s'appelle Harry.

Sirius tendit la main, le regard soudain plus grave, et caressa la joue du petit homme toujours debout contre la porte.

- Il s'appelle Harry, et ses parents étaient mes meilleurs amis, ils étaient merveilleux, et ils s'appelaient James et Lily. Encore des noms normaux, alors qu'eux aussi étaient des sorciers.

Harry était pétrifié, changé en statue de sel. Il regardait de ses grands yeux verts cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui faisait chaud dans le cœur, qui desserrait sa gorge pour laisser passer l'air, qui retenait les larmes.

- Mais c'est moi... murmura-t-il. Et James et Lily ce sont mes parents, ils sont morts quand j'étais bébé donc je ne me souviens pas, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient des Merlins... Et moi aussi je suis un Merlin... et toi aussi...

- Oui, moi aussi, dit Sirius, ému par la réaction d'Harry. Et je suis aussi ton parrain. Ca veut dire que j'ai le droit de m'occuper de toi, que tu pourras partir de cette maison, si tu veux. Pas tout de suite, mais dans quelques jours. Et je pourrais t'apprendre à être magicien. Est-ce que tu voudrais ?

- Oui ! cria Harry. Oh oui, je voudrais !

- Alors je viendrais te chercher dans deux jours. D'accord ? Sirius avait un sourire tel qu'il n'en avait pas eu depuis de nombreuses années. Mais surtout, souviens toi que c'est un secret, il ne faut pas que tu en parles avant que je ne reviennes.

- D'accord ! Harry sautillait sur place, tellement il se sentait heureux.

Et finalement, incapable de se contenir et ne sachant comment exprimer tant de joie, il sauta dans les bras de son parrain et lui offrit un bisou comme il n'en avait jamais fait à personne.

Sirius rit, tout irait bien. Il serait toujours temps, plus tard, de lui raconter toute l'histoire, les Maraudeurs, Voldemort, Peter retrouvé, la liberté. Pour l'instant, il savourait, il était un Merlin Enchanté.

La fin !

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop cucul ? 

Bon c'est écrit vite fait, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu !

EDIT : merci de tout mon coeur à tous les revieweurs anonymes, vos encouragements me touchent beaucoup ! Mille Bisous !


End file.
